Un truc important
by smarties-ou-MnM's
Summary: Mello cherche Matt pour lui dire quelque chose d'important, Matt préfére jouer à la console, et Near fait un puzzle... Quel résumé magnifique ! Une histoire sans couple ni sérieux avec des armoires et des kleenex...
1. Matt

* * *

Et voilà, ma première fic sur Death note !

Comme j'aime beaucoup l'époque de la Wammy's, allons y pour la Wammy's.

Je suis désolée en cas de fautes, mais j'ai vraiment essayé d'en faire le moins possible.

**_Disclaimer :_** Bien sûr, personne ne m'appartiens. Ni Matt, ni Mello, ni Near. Par contre, je vais envisager d'ouvrir un orphelinat pour surdoué si ça les fait venir !

_**Petites notes inutiles en passant :**_ Aucun couple, désolé pour les fans. Je trouve que Death note n'est pas un manga à couple. Et puis j'aime pas écrire du yaoi...

Ce premier chapitre sera un peu long mais je laisse souvent des lignes pour aérer, ne vous étonnez pas...

* * *

Une journée de vacance comme une autre. Matt était de bonne humeur. Allongé sur son lit, il venait de finir le jeu de Final Fantasy III.

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, soit, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir... Il changea donc de jeu, de batterie, et puis tiens ! Il changea même de console !

Il se rallongea donc sur le lit, sa chambre étant agréablement réchauffée par le soleil, il s'y trouvait mieux qu'un poisson dans son bocal. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et il était seul. Il savourait enfin un moment de calme. Décidément les vacances, c'était vraiment cool...

Il en était donc là de ses pensées quand soudain, il l'Entendit. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Il serait là si vite. Il était pourtant parti faire un foot ?

Matt fouilla sa chambre du regard à la recherche de la planque parfaite, et il la trouva. A travers ses lunettes oranges, il discerna LA cachette idéale. Il se glissa tant bien que mal dans l'armoire avec sa console et referma soigneusement les portes. Juste à temps, l'Autre arrivait.

-MATT ! hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le Nolife songea qu'il avait bien fait de se barricader, il se demanda si l'oreille humaine était capable de percevoir un tel son et d'en ressortir indemne. Il en doutait.

En attendant, son oreille n'était pas dans une plus mauvaise situation que son corps, lui même désagréablement encastré dans cet espèce d'apéricube que les orphelins de la Wammy's étaient bien forcés d'utiliser comme placard.

Il se trouvait que, malheureusement pour ses longues jambes, le meuble qui lui servait de planque ne faisait pas exception à la règle et qu'il ne dépassait pas la taille réglementaire d'un mètre cube. La moitié du cube en question étant occupé par des vêtements. Matt se demanda qui était le sombre abruti qui avait décidé de ranger ses fringues dans un placard, on avait pas idée...

Il se trouvait nez à nez avec un de ses propres jeans et il songea que le seul abruti présent dans ce placard, c'était lui. L'Autre, à l'extérieur, ne pouvant pas être considéré comme tel sous peine de représailles, disons douloureuses.

Tiens d'ailleurs. Où était-Il ?

Il entendit un bruit derrière la porte, Il était sur le lit d'après le bruit de ressors. Visiblement Il avait décidé de l'attendre dans la chambre. Dommage pour Matt. Enfin il en était pour ses frais puisque de toute façon, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger, faute de place. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et ralluma sa console.

Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que dans sa vive agitation, il avait réactivé le son de la dite console.

Un BIIIIIP retentissant lui vrilla les tympans alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du démarrage. Il pria pour que l'Autre ne l'entende pas. C'était peine perdue, évidement. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas de fin du monde et Matt s'émerveilla de la résistance qu'opposait l'antiquité.

- MATT ! Tu pourrais pas répondre quand on te parle ?

Matt regarda Mello avec un air qu'il tenta de faire passer pour de l'étonnement. Comme quoi les lunettes, ça permettait de simuler tout un tas d'émotion vu que l'autre en face ne voyait pas ses yeux. Surtout que ceux ci étaient également dissimulés dans une armoire sombre, pleine, et petite.

- Ha bon ? Tu me cherchais ? J'ai pas entendu.

Une réponse judicieuse puisque tout l'orphelinat avait tremblé des «joyeux» appels de Mello qui visiblement, ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire. Il mâchonnait furieusement son chocolat et Matt pria pour ne pas se réincarner en tablette de chocolat plus tard, un plus tard qui risquait de se produire dans un futur pas si éloigné maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...

Il se demanda également comment le bond pouvait il manger autant et être aussi maigre ? A quatorze ans, Mello avait la constitution approximative d'un macaroni cru, allongé, maigrichon, «et dur comme le roc» songea Matt.

Toutes ces pensées se baladaient donc dans sa tête alors que Mello le fixait furieusement et que son espérance de vie diminuait de plus en plus vite.

- Tu te fous de moi Matt !

Bon et bien, foutu pour foutu, autant passer pour un crétin complet. Il se montrerait peut être plus tendre avec un attardé mental. Matt avait décidément de l'espoir et il lança la réplique qui signerait probablement son arrêt de mort. Comme quoi la DS ramollissait vraiment le cerveau.

- Tu crois ?

Alors cette fois, c'était décidé. Il commença le compte des secondes qui lui restaient à vivre. Après réflexion, il aurait peut être dut se taire... Il aurait aussi sûrement dut éviter de lancer sa remarque si pertinente avec un sourire aussi ironique. Il se demanda furtivement s'il ne devait pas enlever ses lunettes de peur de se les faire enfoncer dans le crâne à coup de poings.

«De batte en fait, pour être précis. Voyons... Trois, quatre, cinq...»

Il était admiratif, déjà cinq secondes et il vivait encore, ça ne pouvait pas durer, bien entendu. Mello resserrait un à un les doigts sur la batte qu'il tenait à la main. Parce que oui, évidement, il revenait d'un match de Base-Ball.

- Matt, j'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu as perdu tous tes neurones en jouant à la console parce que sinon, je te jure que tu as intérêt à courir vite.

- Pour ma défense, je dirais que tu es venu me déranger alors que je jouais tranquillement et en toute innocence dans ce charmant placard d'un mètre carré et bas de plafond, dans lequel je me sentirais tout ce qu'il y a de plus à l'aise lors de ma prochaine réincarnation en nain de jardin pour placard.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas si tu parviens à sortir indemne de ce placard, je ne te lancerais pas mon poing dans la figure, bien que j'en crève d'envie. Je ferais semblant de croire que tu étais effectivement là dedans par plaisir et je me ferais une joie de t'y renvoyer pas l'express en m'excusant de t'avoir dérangé et en verrouillant soigneusement la porte afin d'éviter que qui que se soit d'autre vienne t'incommoder...

Matt dégluti, il regarda les cheveux blonds de Mello, puis ses yeux noirs, puis la la batte et il décida qu'il allait devoir tenter le tout pour le tout et argumenter une fois sorti. Seulement ses jambes étaient coincées puisque forcément, il n'avait pas pus s'installer correctement. Il donna donc un coup de genou pour se dégager de là. Cette manoeuvre n'eut pas le résultat attendu...

En effet elle eu pour seul effet de faire tomber la barre sur laquelle était suspendu tout le contenu de l'armoire. Matt se retrouva donc enterré vivant sous un monceau de linge avant d'avoir pu dire «ouf». Ce qui d'un autre côté était tant mieux puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie ni aucune raison de dire «ouf».

Mello le regarda émerger de là comme un possédé dans le Grudge, une jambe, puis un bras, puis une tête, le reste toujours dissimulé sous les couvertures. Il ne put plus tenir son rôle de bourreau et il éclata de rire. Matt le regarda en clignant des yeux, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux dans tous les sens, il n'était pas vraiment sous son meilleur jour.

- Tu trouve ça drôle ? demanda-t-il

- Franchement ? Oui ! répondit Mello toujours hilare

Matt eu une moue septique, sur ce coup là, ils n'avaient pas la même notion du comique. Enfin après tout, il n'allait pas chipoter, il était toujours vivant et c'était l'essentiel.

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'armoire – disons plutôt qu'il effectua un sublime roulé-boulé sur le plancher et qu'il buta durement contre le pied du lit – et il récupéra sa console au milieu des restes de vêtements tout en se frottant le crâne. Mello n'avait pas arrêté de rire et Matt commençait à trouver ça vexant. Il vérifia l'état de sa console et jugea prudent de la ranger à coté de ses six autres DS avant que Mello ne la voie et ne se rende compte que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait décidé de se planquer.

- Bon, t'es venu pour quoi ? demanda Matt l'air de rien.

Lui ? Se planquer dans une armoire pour échapper à son meilleur ami ? Quelle idée voyons !

- Me dit pas que tu le sais pas ?

Savoir, savoir quoi ? C'était le jour du gâteau au chocolat ? Non, on était mardi... Il avait eu une meilleure note que Near ? Non, il serait encore en train de crier, de le ridiculiser, d'alerter le président, d'organiser une conférence de presse... Bref, de faire n'importe quoi sauf chercher son ami dans un placard.

Mello redevint rouge en voyant que Matt cherchait désespérément dans sa mémoire alors que ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers les nombreuses consoles qui trônait sur une étagère dans le coin de la pièce.

En le voyant changer de couleur à ce point, Matt calcula rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la porte, puis celle qui séparait la batte de sa tête et il songea avec désespoir que s'il esquissait le moindre geste suspect, la batte serait sur sa tête bien avant que la porte ne soit derrière lui.

- Matt, tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

Matt réfléchit à la réponse qui serait la plus approprié ou disons, la moins dangereuse. Étudiant la question sous diffèrent angles, il la considéra comme rhétorique et prit la sage décision de ne pas répondre.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ! hurla Mello C'est aujourd'hui que...

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années surgit.

- Matt ! Tu peux me prêter Zelda ?

Sa voix mourut sur la fin de la phrase alors que la silhouette menaçante de Mello se dessinait dans son champ de vision. Tout le monde avait peur de Mello quand il était dans cet état là, alors un gosse de dix ans...

Mello virait au ronge et le jeune garçon au blanc.

«Tiens c'est marrant, bientôt il aura la même couleur que Near» songea Matt

Il se dit qu'il ferait tout de même bien d'aider le pauvre gosse parce que sinon, quelque chose d'irrémédiable risquait de se produire. Il saisi donc la console, retira le jeu qui était à l'intérieur et courut à la porte.

- Tiens ! T'oublieras pas de me le ramener. Salut !

Il claqua la porte aux nez du garçon qui n'en fut que trop heureux et s'enfuit en courant.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais ? demanda innocemment Matt

- Je te traitais d'abruti...

- C'est tout ? Tu as ameuté tout l'orphelinat pour me traiter d'abruti ?

- NON ! J'ai ameuté tout l'orphelinat parce qu'il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi cet aprèm, que je te cherche depuis une heure. Que ce crétin de Near est encore en train de faire un de ses stupides puzzles au milieu du couloir et que j'ai failli me ramasser en mettant un coup de pied dedans !

Matt remarqua que son ami associait toujours Near avec ses colère, qu'il ait quelque chose à y voir ou non.

- On s'en fous de ce que fait Near. Il se passe quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est le quatorze juillet crétin ! Ça te dit rien ?

- La fête nationale en France ? On s'en fous je te signale qu'on est en Angleterre...

Mello resserra de nouveau les doigts autour de sa batte et Matt jugea urgent de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Vite, très vite.

- D'accord Mello désolé ! Il se passe quoi le quatorze juillet en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Le quatorze juillet, il se passe que...

* * *

Et voilà ! Je sais c'est cruel de m'arrêter là mais si je le dit maintenant, ça ne sert à rien d'écrire la suite... De toute façon ça ne sera pas long et le ou les prochains chapitre ( qui ne serons pas plus de deux ) serons plus courts. Le prochain chapitre portera sur Mello et peut être un autre sur Near. Tout ça autour de la révélation finale !

Bref, donnez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir...


	2. Mello

_**Le mot innutile de l'auteur**_ : Voici donc la suite tant attendue des désastreuses aventures des orphelins Wammy's ! ( restons modeste...)

_**Diclaimer **:_ Et non, tout ce beau monde ne m'appartiens pas. Ça vous étonne ? En tout cas je bien contente de m'amuser avec, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient.

_**Petite note inutile en passant :**_ Comme il faut quand même faire durer le suspens, ce chapitre commencera un peu avant le précédent, mais sous le point de vue de Mello.

Et je suis désolée en cas de fautes, j'ai vraiment essayé d'en faire le moins possible mais ce chapitre risque d'en avoir plus que l'autre, j'ai changé d'ordinateur et l'ancien avait un meilleur correcteur d'orthographe.

* * *

Mello donna un furieux coup de dents dans sa cinquième tablette de chocolat depuis une demi heure. Il avait terminé sa partie de Base-ball et Matt ne s'était pas présenté à leur rendez vous. Il le savait pourtant que c'était aujourd'hui !

Il parcourait l'orphelinat d'un pas rageur. Tous les orphelins s'écartaient sur son passage en lorgnant la batte et en plaignant déjà le pauvre Near. Parce que bien sûr, avec la tête qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait en avoir qu'après Near.

Mais pour une fois, non, il avait mieux à faire. Non pas qu'il refuserait d'en coller une à Near s'il le croisait, mais il y avait vraiment plus urgent...

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait précisément, mais il savait que ça concernait la tête de pioche qui lui servait d'ami...

Et que la tête de pioche en question risquait de ne pas apprécier.

S'il n'avait pas été le seul à accepter de supporter tous ses délires. Mello aurait trouvé un autre acolyte, seulement voilà, la vie était injuste et Matt était le seul à ne pas trembler – ou presque pas – en le voyant.

Forcément, on ne peut pas regarder à la fois un écran de jeu passionnant et un meilleur ami en pleine invention d'un génial PFIN, initiales de Plan Foireux Impliquant Near.

Du coup Mello s'énervait et Matt se prenait un coup de ce que son ami trouvait sous la main : chaussure, console, tablette de chocolat... Non, pas tablette de chocolat en fait.

Matt le regardait ensuite en se demandant pourquoi. Et il recommençait à jouer dés le début des explications / hurlements...

Mello soupira en se disant que la vie était vraiment injuste. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un ami Nolife et un ennemi aussi actif et réactif qu'un grille-pain débranché.

L'infime partie de son esprit tourné vers autre chose que sa colère et son envie de meurtre lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas à traiter les gens ainsi, que ce n'était pas sympa etc... Il soupira en se disant que si un jour il croisait sa conscience, ça n'allait pas être triste...

« Okay okay, je m'excuse auprès du grille pain » céda-t-il

En paix avec lui même, il put donc à loisir continuer à chercher le meilleur moyen qu'il avait de faire payer à Matt son oubli. Quand on l'attaque, Mello contre attaque.

( même quand on ne l'attaque pas d'ailleurs...)

« Balancer toutes ses consoles ? Non, déjà fait... Lui enfoncer la tête à coup de batte ? Trop gentil...»

Il réfléchissait donc à sa vengeance tout en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la chambre de son ami.

- MATT ! hurla-t-il une fois en bas des escaliers.

Il hurlait juste pour la forme, Matt n'était quand même pas assez bête pour descendre après avoir entendu ça.

Il commença donc à monter, toujours aussi en pétard.

« Je rêve, pire que l'autre... l'autre... l'autre quoi d'ailleurs ? » se demanda-t-il en l'apercevant dans le couloir.

Le « puzzle-boy » en puissance était décidément pathétique. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore ?

Un puzzle, quelle originalité !

Ce mec avait autant de vie sociale que le grille pain cité plus haut. Et encore le grille pain avait l'avantage de servir à quelque chose quand on le branchait...

Alors que Near ? Franchement, qui lui avait trouvé une utilité ? Personne. L'âme charitable qu'il était était le seul contact de boule de gomme avec l'espèce étrangère qu'il étudiait en permanence et que nous nommerons ici, les humains... Il n'avait même pas de prise à brancher dans le but de le rendre plus actif, voire même utile...

En tout cas, Mello n'était même pas d'humeur à lui lancer une vanne méchante. Vanne à laquelle il n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu. Il se contenta de lancer un grand coup de pied dans le puzzle du jour. Qui à la réflexion était peut être le même que celui de la veille...

Ce faisant, il était tellement énervé qu'il n'évita que de justesse un superbe plongeon à travers la fenêtre.

- Near bordel fait gaffe avec ton foutu puzzle ! Tu pourrais pas te pendre avec non !

- On ne se pend pas avec un puzzle, Mello. répliqua calmement l'autre abruti.

- C'est pas le moment de me gonfler Near ! Casse toi avec ton puzzle à la con et relève pas ce que je te dit !

Near se contenta de lui lancer un regard septique et Mello résista de peu à l'envie de lui filer un coup avec sa batte. La batte était réservée à l'autre idiot. Décidément cet orphelinat était plein de crétins, il faudrait penser à faire le ménage...

Il continua donc sur sa lancé sans le moindre regard à Near qui contemplait les restes de son puzzle avec désespoir. C'était le troisième depuis le début de la semaine, et on était encore que mardi.

Une fois devant la porte, Mello l'ouvrit d'un « délicat » coup de pied, ce qui produisit le bruit très typique d'une porte en train de casser. Quelque chose dans le genre de CRAC ! Suivit du BOUM ! Tout aussi typique que produisit Mello en se ramassant sur le sol, emporté par son élan.

Si Matt avait été moins occupé à tenter de ramasser sa console qui était tombé sous ses pieds – rappelons que ses pieds sont dans l'armoire -, il se serait demandé si l'incroyable Hulk ne venait pas de passer par la cheminé qu'il n'avait pas quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mello se redressa tant bien que mal et il observa la chambre. Matt n'était pas là mais il manquait une DS sur l'armoire.

Le crétin, il était parti !

Mello s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir à ses planques habituelles. Il n'avait pas dut aller bien loin...

Soudain, un BIIIP sonore le tira de sa réflexion. Mello regarda dans la direction du bruit.

«...»

Matt n'était pas assez bête pour se planquer la dedans ?

... Si ?

Il se dirigea vers le meuble afin d'en avoir le coeur net et il ouvrit violemment les portes.

Et bien si, Matt était assez bête pour y être encastré comme un kleenex dans sa boîte.

Il songea en le voyant que finalement, la batte n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

S'ensuivit un dialogue plus ou moins intellectuel et des confrontations plus ou moins violentes jusqu'à ce que Mello explose.

- Aujourd'hui il se passe que...

Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur l'horloge derrière Matt.

- HAAAA !! Ça commence dans une demi heure ! Dépêches toi on y va !

Il saisit Matt par le bras et le traîna hors de la chambre. Il passa la porte et Matt qui ne maîtrisait pas tous ses déplacements se pris le cadre en bois en pleine tête.

PAF !

- Mais grouille toi ! C'est pas le moment de faire le pitre ! s'exclama Mello en voyant que son ami ralentissait, enfin essayait de ralentir...

- Jme grouille, jme grouille... Mais en attendant j'ai mal partout... maugréa Matt

- C'est de ta faute! Il fallait pas te planquer de ce foutu placard !

Matt ronchonna encore un moment alors que Mello le traînait derrière lui dans tout l'orphelinat. Ils passèrent en tempête devant Near qui avait terminé de ramasser son puzzle. Celui-ci les regarda non sans une certaine curiosité et même, s'il avait été question que quelqu'un d'autre que Near, de l'amusement.

Un Mello fou de rage traînant derrière lui un Matt qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la vie, le tableau était insolite. D'habitude Matt savait où ils se rendaient et il se déplaçait tout seul.

Near les regarda passer et il les sentit déambuler dans tout l'orphelinat pendant un bon moment après qu'ils n'aient disparus de sa vue.

Il étouffa un léger soupir.

Tout ça parce que Charlie et la chocolaterie passait en avant première...

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous as plus ? Je sais c'est débile et je m'excuse si Charlie et la chocolaterie n'est pas sortie en avant première le 14 juillet en Angleterre, mais puisque qu'il est sorti le 13 ici j'ai eu cette idée... Bon voilà j'espére que vous vous êtes bien amusés et merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçue !

Je peux en avoir d'autres s'il vous plais ?


End file.
